Fingerprint sensors find many uses, including verifying a user's identity and emulating different input devices, such as computer mice, pressure-sensitive buttons, and scroll wheels. Many sensors read finger swipes to scroll through pages, menu items, slides of images, and other displayed information. Generally, when the finger swipe stops, the scrolling stops, especially if the finger is removed from the surface of the fingerprint sensor. Using conventional scrolling techniques, a user must perform multiple swipes, with several starts and stops, to scroll through a large area. Navigating in this way is both inefficient and time consuming.